To Save Love
by MiraSkyfury
Summary: A/U. We all know that Kili dies, We all know there will be heart break and anguish, But what happens when he doesn't? Based off of the Movies.
1. Prophecy

The Lord of Silver Fountains, The King of Carven stone,

The King beneath the Mountain, shall come into his own.

And the bells shall ring in gladness, at the mountain kings return,

But all shall fail in sadness, and the Lake will shine and burn.

* * *

><p><em>All that is gold does not glitter,<em> _Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_ _Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_ _A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_ _The crownless again shall be king._[1]


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! So Disclaimer, I don't own anything. So some of these Chapters are writen to music, This one was either I See Fire by Ed Sheeran or Song of the Lonely mountain by Neil Finn. and BTW this was supposed to be a one shot, Didn't exactly work that way huh?**

" KILI!" Tauriel screamed.

" KILI!" She spun around looking for him.

" Tauriel!" Kili yelled back.

" Kili!" Tauriel started running towards him. Suddenly an Orc was in front of her.

" Bolg." She whispered. Her daggers were out in a second, For a while things went in a blur. Suddenly Tauriel was swatted away from Bolg. She whimpered in pain, She heard a shout.

" TAURIEL!" Kili jumped on Bolg and attacked the orc, Tauriel watched in pain. Then Kili was on the ground.

" KILI!" She screamed, She jumped on Bolg and tried to stab the orc, She was thrown off again, Tauriel was forced to watch as Bolg stabbed Kili.

" No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She grabbed her dagger and threw it across to Bolg, There was a pleasing crunch as it landed square in Bolgs chest, the orc looked at her in shock and then roared, He stumbled backwards and fell. Tauriel scrambled over to Kili, She ripped his shirt and examined the wound, It could be fatal. Tauriel whimpered and Kili gazed at her sadly.

" Tauriel..."

" Shhh. "

" Tauriel... I Love You." He whispered.

" Oh Kili!" Tauriel murmured, She leaned down and kissed Kili.

" I love you." She whispered in his ear. He smiled. Tauriel leaned back on her knees. Then she realized something. She yanked a bag out of her belt. She rubbed herbs in her hands. She looked at him.

" Kili, This might sting."

" Tauriel, I'm dying aren't I?"

" Kili, Shh, Let me work." Tauriel rubbed the herbs on the wound, Kili groaned and grabbed her wrist.

" Stay still." Tauriel whispered. Suddenly someone was beside her.

" I will help." It was Legolas, Tauriel gave him some herbs.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I really don't have a song for this one. If you have any suggestions please put them in a review! Rate and Review, they really make my day!**

" Why Legolas?" Tauriel asked a little while later.

" Because Tauriel, I would not see you so easily heart broken."

" But I thought you hated Dwarves." Tauriel questioned.

" I do, But you are... It is in the past. Go to him." Legolas said and walked away. Tauriel ran over to Kili.

" Hey, You came back." He said with a smile, Kili was propped up with a rock. Tauriel and Legolas had managed to save his life.

" Kili, I'm so sorry." Tauriel whimpered.

" Why?" He asked concerned.

" It's your... Your Uncle." She whispered barely able to speak.

" What happened to Thorin!?" Kili questioned.

" He was... Killed, In a fight with Azog." She said not meeting his eyes.

" Is the Pale orc dead?" Kili asked.

" Yes, He is, Oh Kili." Tauriel said upon seeing Kili's tears.

" And Fili is dead, I'm the only one left." Kili whispered. " Take me to Thorin's body."

Tauriel helped Kili stand up, She bent her back and slipped her arm around him. They started hobbling towards Where Thorin was killed. Dwalin gasped in amazement.

" Kili! Your alive." He said. " We thought..." Dwalin let it trail off.

" I would have died. If it wasn't for the Elves." but even as he said that he slipped away from Tauriel and limped over to Thorin, Tauriel followed closely in case his wound caused him trouble.

" Thorin." Kili whispered. " Did anyone speak to him before he... Left."

Bilbo walked over.

" Did he say anything about who the King would be?" Kili asked.

" No... He only apologized and took back his harsh words from on the gate. Kili I'm sorry."

" Dwalin, Take Bofur and Gloin, Get Fili's body, bring him here to be with Thorin." Kili commanded. Tauriel dropped her head realizing that he would become King. The three Dwarves scrambled away. Tauriel sighed and sat down beside Gandalf.

" You love him don't you?" Gandalf asked.

" Yes." She nodded.

" He is the Heir to the throne of Erebor."

" I know. I don't know how I will survive without him." She whispered.

" Maybe you don't have to." Bilbo said.

" We are two different races. I can not rule with him." Tauriel said glancing at the hobbit.

" Look at him Tauriel." Gandalf said, Tauriel looked up at Kili, He was smiling at her. He stood up and walked over.

" Why such the sad face?" He asked and took her hands.

" Are you not becoming King?" She asked.

" Not if it means leaving you." He said gently. " Tauriel, you risked your live to save me, I wouldn't leave you for the world."

Tauriel smiled.

" Who will be King then?"

" Oh, I'm content to let Dain have the throne." He said. " After all, If I had died he would be the Heir. So I'll just have all them swear not to tell that I survived."

" But..."

" Tauriel. Come with me." Kili turned and walked a ways away from the others. He grabbed her hands and whispered.

" Tauriel, They may find it not right, That it is wrong, But I have loved you, and always will."

" Kili! But what about your friends." Tauriel said.

" Oh, I'll drop by for visits, maybe even have them come for dinner. Tauriel, I want to stay with you."

" I am glad." Tauriel said. " Look, they are back."

Kili grunted and turned to walk away. Tauriel grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Bending down she kissed him, He broke away and smiled.

" Lets go." He walked towards the other dwarves. Bofur was staring at them in amazment.

" Don't ask." Tauriel said and motioned towards Kili who was know kneeling beside his brother crying. She kneeled down and took his hand.

" Kili, I am here." She whispered. He turned to face her.

" He didn't deserve to die." He whispered. " He went to see what the noise was and got caught."

" Kili, It could have been anyone. It just happened to be Fili." Tauriel whispered.

" I Don't remember ever being without him." Kili whimpered.

Tauriel dipped her head, She never remembered losing anyone so she didn't know what it felt like.

" I am here for you." She whispered. Tauriel went to stand up but Kili pulled her back down.

" Stay with me." He whispered, She nodded and adjusted her position. Eventually Kili stood up.

" Take them to Erebor." He commanded. " We will prepare for a burial."

The dwarves nodded and walked away. Kili stood up and Tauriel grabbed his hand, They turned and started heading down to Erebor.


	4. Chapter 3

Tauriel knocked lightly on the Door.

" Enter." Kili called, Tauriel stepped in and found him sitting on the bed Shirtless, she handed him a plate of food and sat down behind him, She started massaging his shoulders.

" Thanks." he said and started stuffing food in his mouth. " It seems like I haven't eaten in ages."

Tauriel smiled and said.

" Do you need anything else?" She dropped her hands.

" No, Thank you." He turned and faced her, he set the empty plate to the side. Kili took her hands in his, He leaned forward and kissed her. Tauriel sighed into the kiss and leaned into it, They stayed in this position for a while. Eventually Tauriel pulled away and said.

" I have to go."

" Why?" Kili asked.

" I need to find out if I'm still banished."

" What?"

" Thranduil banished me before the Battle."

" Why?"

" I do not know."

" Well I never liked Thranduil." Kili said and he stood up, He walked over to a chest and pulled out a shirt, He slipped it on.

" I'm going to find Dain."

" I thought you didn't want Dain to know you were alive."

" Well It would do much if they never found my body, Dain was always good at making up stories. I'll tell him that I don't want the Throne and I wish him to be King Under the Mountain."

Tauriel smiled.

" Alright, Keep safe." She kissed him again and then grabbed her quiver, She smiled and closed the door behind her. Tauriel walked to where the elves were. She walked straight up to the golden pavilion and banged on the pole.

" Who is it?"

" It is I, Tauriel, my lord." She called.

" Enter." Tauriel stepped in and bowed.

" My Lord, I came to find out-"

" Tauriel. You may come back to Mirkwood whenever you want." Thranduil said.

" Thank you my Lord." Tauriel bowed again. " But I am staying with Kili."

" Do as you will, just remember your kin." He replied.

Tauriel bowed and stepped out. She turned and ran to Erebor.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! New chapter! I'm very sorry for the long delay.**

Tauriel and Kili walked hand in hand, They turned and waved to the line of people in front of Erebor. Tauriel turned and pulled Kili with her. They had decided to leave after Thorin and Fili's burial, That had passed and they were leaving. They had yet to decide but to satisfy both of them they were thinking about the mountains in mirkwood. They were far enough away from Thranduil, and from Erebor.

" Kili. Lets go." Tauriel said gently. Kili nodded and followed her slowly. Tauriel knew this would be hard for him,

" I'm coming. " He turned to her and went up onto tiptoes to kiss her. Tauriel bent slightly and kissed him back, She pulled away and then started walking again, Kili followed her and smiled.

"So we're not going to get horse's then?" He asked. Tauriel shook her head.

"Why? You need enough excerise." She said poking his stomach. Kili glared at her.

"I am not fat, Have you seen Bombur?"

"Yes I have. Come on." She said shaking her head and started walking again.

**A/N: And they lived happily ever after! This fic was after shorter then I had expected but that was the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
